


Winter Sleeps Deep

by Selnyam



Category: Changeling: The Lost
Genre: Blood, Death, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selnyam/pseuds/Selnyam
Summary: The tale of my Winter Ruler, Wen Wisp,  the final court leader in the Freehold of the Fields.  Another character in my Changeling the Lost world





	Winter Sleeps Deep

With a fatalistic huff, Mr. Sharp signed his name at the bottom of the letter he was writing. He set down his pen, and spent a few moments looking back over the wording. It all seemed to be in place. He knew this wasn’t necessary, but he liked to try and show some protocol when dealing with matters of the freehold. He still didn’t fully understand the Winter Ruler, but they were necessary. He knew that if he wanted a peaceful exchange of power from Winter to himself, he had to act proper. Hence, the letter.   
It was full of the usual compliments on how things had gone last year, the success of the Ice Sculpting festival for the town, that the snow drifts had not been too strong, the roads too icy. There was a part about festival plans for the spring, asking for any advice to changes he could make for the coming year, (not that he would listen to them, mind you.) It was still Autumn, but it was only a few weeks away for the snow to start, so Mr. Sharp wanted to get things out of the way early, before they became distracted by being in power.  
Folding the paper and gently placing it in an envelope, he sealed it with his official wax seal. He reached out and plucked a thread. Yes he could just mail it, but protocols and such. It took only a moment before his closet door popped open and out stepped one of his court members. Oren was a good boy, one of his best Spring court members. Full of life, joy, and eager to serve.   
“You called my King?” the faun bowed low, pulling a hat from his head. How he wore it with those horns always annoyed Mr. Sharp. He brushed it aside and held out the letter to the boy.  
“Yes, I need you to deliver this to the Winter Ruler. It isn’t urgent, but I would prefer it be done today. Off you go.” Oren took the letter and slid it carefully into his bag. He bowed again, spoke a quick affirmative, then opened the closet and slipped back inside. Mr. Sharp glimpsed the spiraling branches of the Hedge before the door closed and shook his head. That boy was still daft for continuing to use the fairy paths. They were dangerous as anyone knew. He claimed to be too fast to be caught, but that had been heard before.  
About an hour passed, which were spent catching up on some grades and working on a lesson plan. Suddenly the closet flung open and Oren came tumbling back out, his face a pale mask.  
“Sir! Sir! There’s a problem! There’s… There’s….” babbling he gestured back to the open door. The Spring King moved over and grabbed his shoulders.   
“Calm down. What are you going on about?” he growled, forcing his will to calm the panic in the boy. Taking a deep breath Oren spoke again  
“I think the Winter Ruler is dead. There was blood everywhere and their body on the floor!” Mr. Sharp froze. This was dangerous political territory. The first thing he needed to do was contact the other freehold leaders.   
“Oren. Go. Immediately to get the others. I will meet them there. Tell NO ONE else of this.” He plucked a string in the boys mind to enforce this necessity. Oren nodded, climbed to his feet and ducked into the closet. Shutting the door Mr. Sharp narrowed his eyes. This was very bad. He might get blamed for this. No winter meant power would go directly to him come end of Autumn. The others would likely think he orchestrated it, and by sending the boy and a letter, be trying to look innocent. A proper investigation would have to go underway. An official, and maybe one of his own.  
It was close to an hour later that he stood outside the Winter Ruler’s house. The Autumn Queen’s spokesperson stood next to him, her hands folded on her dress. She was a slim woman, the leaves that coated her head as hair a splash of autumn yellow. Her skin was a stark white, marked by black spots and lines, as if it had split and healed. She said nothing, simply stood there, in her simple dress. Oren stood by the door, wringing his hands. A brown station wagon pulled up to the house and stopped. A tall woman climbed out of the car, her sandstone skin a match to her black shoulder length hair. She walked up to the group, her hands moving to speak in sign language.  
“Is it true? Are they dead?” Mr. Sharp shrugged and gestured to the door with a nod. He tapped his cane on the ground twice.  
“Good afternoon Lady, I don’t know. None of us have been inside yet.” She nodded and moved past him. Without another thought she opened the door and stepped inside. Mr. Sharp nodded to the young girl. She said nothing and turned and stepped inside. He followed, placing a gentle hand on Oren’s shoulder.   
The scene inside was a shock for them. The room was in disarray. Books, furniture, and personal goods were thrown everywhere. Laying in the center of the room was the body of the Winter Ruler. Their body glowed, and Mr. Sharp was reminded of their tales of being a glowing light, to light the halls of a darkened frozen castle.   
Lady Iron Tongue moved over and crouched near the body. She tilted her head side to side, then her hands moved.  
“Oren found them like this?” Mr. Sharp nodded and waved the boy inside. The young faun stepped just inside the room, trembling noticeably. He paled at the room, turning from the body and the bloodstains. The Stoneskin woman waited for him to turn back and she asked again. “Just like this? Nothing different?” Oren took a moment, his sign language knowledge was not as strong but he nodded.  
“I came in, saw the room and instantly turned back. I knew I needed to go straight to my King.” Mr. Sharp nodded, and swallowed hard.   
“I sent the boy with a letter. Typical court things. If they needed help for the coming power shift, seeking some advice, the usual. Oren should still have the letter if you wish to examine it.”  
“My lady would prefer that. May i take the letter?” The small girl reached out, taking the letter as Oren pulled it from his bag. “If you would prefer, my Lady Iron Tongue, after she examines it we can send it to you.” the Lady stood, nodded then scanned the room. There for sure was going to be an inquiry, and police would need to be called in. There was no way to keep this quiet. She had one final question.   
“Where is the Winter Ruler’s head?”


End file.
